


You've been waiting for that

by Andithiel



Series: Drarry discord drabble challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, hermione meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Maybe setting Harry up with Malfoy wasn't such a bad idea after all.





	You've been waiting for that

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord's November Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'Time for a change' and the word count 400.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta and for being lovely in general <3  
> All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title and the 'bad boy' line stolen from the song Bang bang by Jessie J.

Harry was hurrying down Crawford street, a flower tightly held in his fist. Fuck he was late. He hoped his date hadn’t given up and decided to leave. He’d meant to send an owl or a patronus, but since the café was Muggle he hadn’t dared risk it.

He rounded the corner and stopped dead. There, leaning against the wall, dressed in skinny Muggle jeans and a tight t-shirt, was Malfoy, a cigarette loosely held between his slender fingers. He turned his head lazily towards Harry. 

”Well well well, look who finally decided to show up.”

”Malfoy?” Harry said, incredulously. ” _You’re_ my blind date?”

”Apparently,” Malfoy said, pushing off the wall with one foot and flicked his cigarette. He regarded Harry with a bored expression. ”A red rose? How ordinary,” he drawled.

Harry wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

”Hermione told me to bring it to identify myself.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. 

”Yes, well, since you’re half an hour late perhaps a bouquet would’ve been more appropriate.”

Harry realised belatedly that he hadn’t apologised for his tardiness, the shock of seeing Malfoy as his date threw him off balance completely.

”You’re right, Malfoy. I’m sorry I was late. I was held up by Head Auror Robards. Would you please accept this measly rose as a token of my never-ending shame?”

Malfoy scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He really was attractive, Harry thought. In an annoying sort of way. 

Wait. No. He could not think about Malfoy as _attractive_.

”Why would Hermione think us dating would be a good idea anyway?” he said to keep his mind on something other than what Malfoy’s appearance did to him.

”Well, Potter, how has that worked out so far?” Malfoy said, arms crossed over his chest. ”Getting tired of people fawning over you, wanting to hear _everything_ about how you conquered the Dark Lord? Maybe she thought it was time for a change.”

Harry frowned.

”What do you mean?” he said, mimicking Malfoy’s stance.

”I _mean_ ,” Malfoy purred, leaning in close, his breath warm against Harry’s skin, ”anybody could be good to you, you need a bad boy to blow your mind.”

Harry’s breath hitched, images of what Malfoy could do to him, _with_ him, flashing before his eyes.

”How?” he croaked.

Malfoy leaned back, a predatory smile on his face.

”Come to mine and you’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
